


Um.

by orphan_account



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Mario Maker 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Panga uploads a new level and only gives Thab the clear video. What happens next will shock you.
Relationships: Thabeast721/PangaeaPanga





	Um.

**Author's Note:**

> Made purely for fun

It was just another day for Thab. He was streaming Mario maker 2 and had just finished making another super expert no skips video. He got up to 9, not bad. As he was scrolling through the popular tab, reading his chat, the chat suddenly exploded. Panga had uploaded a new level.  
“What!” He told his chat. “But he hasn’t streamed it at all, is there even a clear vid?” Sure enough, when he looked at Panga’s page, there was a new level, “Pit of PePanga: Spring Shabang.” Thab immediately changed his stream title, started his timer, and hit play.  
The first part was rough. He had noticed that most of the time, the first jump in a Panga level was simple, but not this time. It took him five whole tries until he got to the next jump, which was utterly perplexing. No matter how long he looked at it, it didn’t make much sense. This must be why there still wasn’t any clears. “There’s got to be a clear vid, let me check.” He said, pulling up Panga’s twitch. It was possible he had just missed the stream. However, there were no clips of it, no past broadcasts of making a level. “What? I’m just going to text him.” He pulled out his phone, sent a quick text, and chatted with the stream while waiting for a reply. Soon enough, Panga sent the video and Thab was back on track.  
The level was hard. Of course it was, it was Panga, but this one seemed harder than most. He had to weave through the stage, dodging spikes and enemies using the spring physics. There were no checkpoints, no practice doors. The one thing that was easy was the abundance of spring drops, which he naturally got every try. They were everywhere, practically every third jump, but what was interesting was the many ways they were used. Classic Panga creativity was at play as he had to grab, throw, and drop spring boards for not only himself, but enemies and items. Overall, the level was very challenging but very fun when he got it right.  
After an hour and a half he got to the sub world. The sub world was visibly different from the rest of the level, the aesthetics were much simpler and the choice of jumps gave off the vibe of Panga’s old ROM hacks. It was refreshing, though it threw him off a bit to have Mario maker physics in what seemed like a ROM hack. After another two hours he did another spring drop and he was at the last jump.  
Panga sat in his room nervously tapping his foot. Thab’s stream was pulled up on his computer so he could watch the admirable player finally complete the level he’d been working weeks on. He got another text from LilKirbs, probably hyping him up for what was too come. He really regretted telling Kirbs his plan, though the alternative, that Thab wouldn’t be the first clear, was way worse. Watching the stream was agonizing. On the one hand, it was nice to see Thab getting good at the level he made, on the other hand, it was embarrassing to think that all the viewers would see what was about to happen. He knew he had to tell Thab to stop streaming, he knew that Kirbs wouldn’t do it for him, but Panga couldn’t stop thinking about the questions Thab would ask, the things that could go wrong. Communication was never his strong suit.  
The text was written out on his phone, “can you stop streaming once you get to the POW? there’s a surprise,” all he had to do was hit send. His finger hovered over the button, quivering uncontrollably. In a flash of confidence he shut his eyes and slammed down his thumb.  
He heard the sound of the text going through and glanced up at the stream. It was obvious when Thab got the text because his eyes flashed sideways and he missed a jump halfway through the level. Panga saw as Thab ignored the death screen and read the text, flashes of excitement lighting up his eyes. “Ooh, apparently there’s a surprise at the end of the level that I can’t show you guys.” Came the soothing voice from the stream. “Well, we have to get there first.” Panga sighed in relief, most of the stress was over. LilKirbs texted his excitement again, not needing a response.  
It was another hour before Thab could finally do the last jump. Panga was just glad that he had remembered the Kaizo jump design they had first bonded over all those years ago. It hadn’t worked in the ROM hack, but Mario maker 2 made it possible. Thab was ecstatic when he made it, his eyes sparkled and he lightly tossed his messy brown hair as he smiled brightly. Panga smiled warmly at the screen, proud of him.  
“Alright, so Panga said that there was a surprise at the end for my eyes only, or at least anyone who completes the level, so I’m going to end the stream here. I don’t think it’s a troll because he’d want to embarrass me if it was a troll, so I’m just going to assume that this time is final. Thanks everyone for tuning in, I’ll make sure to tweet a picture when I get the first clear.” Thab finished ending the stream and Panga closed the browser, stared at his home screen, and thought about what was likely happening. Thab would look around first, he’s cautious like that, and soon find that the simplest solution was the right one. He just had to hit the POW block to break the brick blocks that separated him from the flag. He’d jump up, keeping an eye on the top of the screen for falling hazards as the brick particles shattered, and see his name spelled out in the bricks that remained. He’d run forward towards both the goal and the rest of the message and read it. The letter I, a symbol of a heart, and the letter U. Panga wondered what he looked like as he read it, sinking into his arms.  
Suddenly his phone started buzzing and his face burned as he realized who it must be. He answered the video call, Thab’s cute face staring back at him.  
“Hey.” Panga muttered.  
“Hi!” Thab replied, just as sheepish.  
“Did finish the level?”  
“Yup, first clear.”  
“Congrats man.” There was silence as both waited for something, neither willing to start. “So, um, what did you think?”  
“It was great, a lot of fun jumps and super challenging, you always make good levels.” Panga smiled. “And I really liked the ending.” Thab finished, quieter this time.  
Panga face turned red and he noticed Thab’s did too. It was now or never. “Um, do you want to go out?”  
Thab’s awkward smile turned natural as he responded, “Yeah, sure!”  
Later that evening, Panga started streaming. “So today we’re uploading a level. I didn’t stream making it, but it’s here now, and we’re going to clear it.” He saw chat get confused, most had been there when Thab got the first clear, but he had deleted the level after that. “No I didn’t already upload this level, I have no idea what you’re talking about chat.” The stream went normal until LilKirbs came into his chat.  
“You seem happy today Panga.” He teased. Chat quickly got on the bandwagon as people noticed how much he was smiling and how little he got frustrated.  
Finally Panga got pressured to respond. “I’m happy today because it was good day, a really good day.”


End file.
